


To Stand and Be Led By A King

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, Kuina (One Piece) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: The sat in silence once more, Kuina thinking about the words with some fascination. Her captain was a fucking sociopath. He was insane, truly. And it was clear was wasn't thinking of it as a loophole, or some sort of strategy to clear his conscious, but truly believed that he wasn't responsible for deaths, directly or otherwise.Kuina liked him.
Relationships: Kuina & Monkey D. Luffy, Kuina & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	To Stand and Be Led By A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codedredalert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/gifts).



> Based on some really lovely art work I saw.

It was Kuina who sensed it first, though it wasn't surprising. 

He could tell by how her finger twitched slightly, scratching against the rough fabric of her pants in way that seemed to echo across the barren field. It was someone, _someones_ watching them from afar, observing but showing no sign of moving forward. Interested, but cautious. Well, at least one of them.The other's fascination was palpable, him and his sister yet again becoming entertainment for some passerby. 

Zoro wanted to scoff. Weren't the Marine Bases supposed to a bit more _exciting_ than this? It was a disappointment, and a damn shame that Kuina wasn't letting him escape, even allowing the prissy marine boy to take his swords and leave, claiming that if he wasn't good, _daddy_ would make sure they never again saw the light of day.

What a disgusting man. Zoro wished there were a bounty on his head.

"Stay sharp." His adopted sister commanded, her voice low and eyes dark under her fringe of deep blue bangs. "Lower your guard and I won't protect your damsel in distress ass."

Out of reflex, the swordsman sneered, baring his teeth and snapping them harshly, though it did nothing but make him pull against his restraints. "Damn you. None of this would've happened if you just let me kill the bastard."

The 19 year old didn't move, but Zoro felt the sigh in her words as she directed that piercing gaze at him. "We're bounty hunters, not murderers."

"We kill them. Those who stand in our way get _slaughtered_. Pre-meditated killing in exchange for a few beli." He shot back, quick in his retort because they'd had the conversation several times. "Paid or not though, blood is still on our hands. And you and I have enough to _swim_ in."

He was grateful to not being a Devil Fruit user. 

His sister chose not to answer, instead glaring froward, resolute and focused in that way that made Zoro feel inferior. He snarled into the silence, disgusted at being treated like some animal. 

* * *

"Zoro. " Luffy started, breaking the calm silence. His hat rest how on his head, covering those dark eyes from sight. For some reason, it gave her a sense of relief, to not see that dark gaze. "Those random pirates that attack a while back. They're dead."

The swordsman offered a rakish grin, hefting up his swords with flashing golden eyes. "Yep, courtesy of these lovelies right here. The may be old. but they get the job done."

"We don't kill people Zoro." Luffy stated, voice devoid of any emotion. He'd lifted his hat, and his eyes were of an endless abyss. "We don't kill people." He repeated.

Her brother frowned. Looking offput, his child-like excitement ruined. "Yeah, well _we_ do." The 19 year old returned with a low rumble, clutching the weapons at his side as if to remind their new captain of his promise. 

The 17 year old only shook his head, looking out into the vast sea.

Something about the teen's words ate at Kuina, watching in fascination as he experimentally stuck a finger in the water, drooping slightly with a deflated sound.

Then it struck her. "But you killed those pirates that attacked us earlier. Punched right through their ship. I'm sure a shit ton of them drowned. Plus, I think one of them was a Devil Fruit user." She reminded him, her captain turning to give her a wide, child-like stare before shrugging impassively. 

"Its not my fault they can't swim. Same way it isn't _their_ fault _I_ can't swim." He sat back, letting his arm sink deeper into the water, a mildly content look on his face. "I didn't kill them. The ocean did."

The sat in silence once more, Kuina thinking about the words with some fascination. Her captain was a fucking sociopath. He was insane, truly. And it was clear was wasn't thinking of it as a loophole, or some sort of strategy to clear his conscious, but truly believed that he wasn't responsible for deaths, directly or otherwise. 

In the same way, he was giving them permission to kill whoever the hell they wanted. In theory, she could slit a person's throat and watch as they bled out. 

Torture over instant death. Repentance over mercy. 

So _this_ was a pirate.

Zoro seemed to realize it too, and burst out in to rambunctious laughter, cackling so hard it formed tears. "I like you." He wheezed out between breaths.

Luffy gave a returning smile, so wide it lit up their drab boat. "Shhihihi, I like you guys too!" 

This was the future Pirate King?

He was a terrifying one to contend with. 

Kuina liked him. 

https://codedredalert.tumblr.com/post/187980630768/if-kuina-was-still-alive-i-like-to-think-that

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unfinished, but I wanted to post it really bad.   
> I'll likely update it. Theres totally a chunk in the middle missing LMFAO
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
